


Roman's Lucky Day

by wisepuma23



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cause Roman is Horny AF, Established Analogical, Fluff and more fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but really tho, can you blame him tho?, its so cute okay, nsfw if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisepuma23/pseuds/wisepuma23
Summary: Roman realizes that he's in love with Patton, and damn it all, he cannot bottle it up anymore! He has to let Patton know. Roman throws caution to the wind and lets his heart speak!"Will you marry me?"





	Roman's Lucky Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darlingdany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingdany/gifts).



> Here is some emergency fluff for dani, i got you! I can do fluff, I swear! <3
> 
> ENJOOYYYYYY

Father Winter howled outside their cabin and the windows were frosted over. The world outside was hazy and forgotten in a flurry of snow. December made its arrival well known. Roman woke up blearily to the soft snores of his boyfriend underneath him. His chest slowly rising and falling as Roman buried his head further into Patton’s warm neck. Waking up was for losers. Especially if it meant braving the cold beyond their thick white comforters and leaving his boyfriend’s arms.

Roman woke up several hours later to giggles.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you, but gosh, it’s just your _hair._ ” Patton’s giggles made his toes curl with its early morning gravel and roughness. Looks like Roman wasn’t the only one who slept in today. Roman tried to move his head to look up at Patton but was dissuaded by Patton’s gentle coax to stay nestled in his neck.

Roman groaned as he felt soft fingers card through his hair. His fingers were like magic. Again he felt the tantalizing seductress of sleep threaten to pull him down again. He wouldn’t mind drifting off to the feeling of his boyfriend around and under him. A few minutes passed like that, on that hazy edge between awake and slumber, until Patton bent down to pull up Roman’s jaw and kissed him.

Okay, maybe he can leave sleep for later.

“Good morning,” Roman said around a goofy smile, “How are you doing today, Pat?”

Patton’s blue eyes twinkled with mirth, “Much better now that the sun is up.”

“It’s like noon, and the winter,” Roman said, then at Patton’s blush, he finally got it, “Oh I’m the sun! OH! Me sun! Forgive my ineptitude, my world.”

Patton’s face caught on fire, “Roman!”

Roman laughed as he crawled closer in between Patton’s legs to pull those adorable sweater paws from his face. He pulled Patton’s hips closer to pull Patton into a searing kiss against the headboard. Roman swallowed Patton’s gasp and sucked at those chapped lips of his. Patton put his hands on his shoulders and pulled away with a giggle. Roman let out a playful growl and kissed him one last time on the cheek.

Roman was floating in a haze of happiness. Their dinky little apartment and their jobs, and Patton’s family of gremlins all felt so far away. Their passive aggressive comments had no place here. Roman was gonna love it up and they would stick it.

Roman was glad that Logan and Virgil lent their family’s cabin for winter break even if he didn’t know to make it up to them. Virgil simply shook his head with a smile at his question on the day before they left, and simply said, “It’s on the house, man.” And then dropped the keys in Roman’s hand before he could protest and walked back inside to join his husband and their darling adopted daughter of three months.

Roman wasn’t a fool. He knew what Virgil was insinuating with that eyebrow wiggle of his! Yes, he was going to fuck his boyfriend’s brains out in a picturesque cabin like out of a soft porno, that was a Given. No, it wasn’t that, but Virgil’s wink was the latest in a million hints over the past few months. Logan even told him point blank, “Just marry that boy already, Roman Lucky.”

Marriage.

Tying the knot.

Together until death do they part.

“Uh, you know we’ve been dating for six years right?” Roman said, nerves crawling up his spine, oh god was he really doing this? Roman licked his lips as he watched Patton tilt his head and then smile, “Six going on seven, Ro! Why?”

Time seemed to slow to a stop as he took in Patton’s curls, his freckles, and god his soft lips. Even if his hair was messy, his lips chapped and reeked of morning breath, Roman felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Roman’s hands felt clammy and he sat up before he could stop himself. The blankets pooled around them as Patton looked at him with that concerned pinch between his eyebrows. God, he was in love with this man and it looked like he was never going to stop. Roman felt tears prick at the edge of his eyes.

“Oh Roman, honey, are you alright?” Patton said worried, “Do you miss home? I know we left our cat, Tiana, with Virge and Lo. She’ll be fine. Do you want me to facetime them? Hold on, I’ll get my phone and make some of those pancakes you like.”

Patton started to get up but Roman tugged him back down, “No, uh, I just wanted to say, oh this is so wrong! I forgot the ring at home and I had a whole thing but I can’t wait any longer, my love!”

Roman slipped off the bed and kneeled down as he took hold of Patton’s hands, “Will you marry me, Patton Day?”

Patton made a choked noise, then burst into sobs as he tackled Roman onto the cold wooden floor, “Yes! A million times yes! I love you!”

Roman squeezed him tight as ignored his own sobs, sue him he was a romantic sap, “I love you too, you are….you are my world, my sun, and my stars.”

“Stoooop! You’re going to make me cry even harder!” Patton laughed as he wiped away his tears on Roman’s red sweater, “Wait, so if we’re getting married, does that mean our last names will be hyphenated Lucky-Day?”

Roman burst out into laughter hard enough that Patton couldn’t help but join him. When they got married a year and a half later, it was exactly that, a lucky day. Logan dabbed at his tears with a handkerchief as Virgil had to resist turning his daughter's lovely little dress into a snot covered mess. He was emotional, okay? Roman and Patton couldn’t resist shedding a few tears too. Roman danced with Patton for hours during the reception and left in a dramatic display with Roman sweeping his newlywed into his arms into a hot pink limo and drove off into the night with glitter trailing behind. How else?

Roman and Patton Lucky-Day lived happily ever after.


End file.
